Buscando tu calor
by sonrais777
Summary: En un día de invierno, todos buscan una fuente de calor, y Félix Agreste tenía la suya al alcance de la mano.


**Hola a todos, gracias por pasarse a leer, esto es un puro Feligette, o sea, Felix x Bridgette. Espero les guste porque yo adoro esta parejita XD Y espero que algún día hagan algo con ellos, tal vez un universo alterno o antiguos portadores, quien sabe. Bueno, sin nada más que decir… COMENZAMOS!**

…

Buscando tu calor.

Capítulo único.

-Félix… ¡Félix!

-¿Mmm?- Félix al fin reaccionó y miró a Bridgette que estaba a lado suyo.

-De nuevo cambió el semáforo, tendremos que esperar a que vuelva a cambiar para cruzar.

-Ah, lo siento.- Félix suspiró y miró el cielo, estaba completamente gris, hacia tanto frío que pronosticaban una nevada para esa noche y ahora estaba acompañando a Bridgette a su casa, al menos en la cafetería de sus tíos podría tomar una taza de café para mitigare el frío, aunque el abrigo negro de lana que tenía lo hacía muy bien.

-Félix, ¿en qué piensas?- miró a la dulce chica a lado de él, nadie más estaba en esa parte de la calle a excepción de ellos, al ver esos profundos ojos azules suspiró y vio su aliento en el aire.

-En nada.- pero pensaba en muchas cosas, pensaba en la semana de la moda en la que su padre iría dejándolo solo, pensaba en lo solitario que estaría en esas navidades, pensaba en lo mucho que extrañaba a su madre y pensaba en…

-Minou.- él le miró y ella tomó su brazo ya que las manos de Félix estaban dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo.- Está bien, sea lo que sea sabes que soy toda oídos.- le dedicó una dulce y tierna sonrisa que fue capaz de hacer que sintiese algo cálido en su pecho. Ella volvió su vista al semáforo con una sonrisa.- Espero que haya bollos, tengo ganas de un chocolate caliente y bollos de natilla, aunque los de chocolate no están mal pero los de natilla son mis favoritos…- comenzó a divagar sobre los postres, Félix ya no le escuchaba y sonrió tenuemente, hace rato pensaba también en el regalo que tenía listo para su novia y en lo curioso que estaba por saber lo que ella le daría, pensaba en lo feliz que estaría en dormir entre sus brazos cada noche, aun a escondidas de sus padres claro, era demasiado joven para perder sus nueve vidas a manos del señor Dupain, pensaba también en esa cena navideña que ella le había invitado e iba a asistir, pensaba también en invitarla ese año nuevo como su pareja a la gala a la que asistiría, pensaba, pensaba… que tenía frío. El brazo que Bridgette sostenía se sentía cálido por su toque aun con esos guantes tejidos que tenía puesto, ella parecía ahora hablar en voz baja sobre lo que podrían degustar en la cafetería, Félix sacó sus manos de los bolsillos y colocó una en su rostro, su mejilla se sentían cálidas, colocó la otra mano en su otra mejilla notando que también se sentía cálida, ella dejó de hablar y le miró fijamente, ambos azules chocaron, el suyo opaco y grisáceo y el ella fuerte y brillante.- ¿Félix?

-Tengo frío.- ella sonrió y sus brazos rodearon su cuello.

-¿Mejor?- el negó un poco con la cabeza provocando una dulce y pequeña risa de parte de ella.

-Cierra los ojos.- ella sonrió por última vez antes de cerrarlos, Félix acarició con sus pulgares sus mejillas mientras sus dedos se movieron un poco rozando su cabello y las orejeras que cubrían sus orejas, vio sus mejillas colorearse de un tenue carmín, sonrió de nuevo y se acercó poco a poco hasta que sus alientos chocaron y unió sus labios con los de ella, pronto esa agradable sensación se esparció por todo su cuerpo, cuando se separó de sus labios ella abrió poco a poco los ojos y le miró con ternura.

-¿Te sientes mejor?

-Gracias por pasarme algo de calor.- ella vuelve a reír.

-Cuando quieras chaton.- dijo acariciando su mejilla y al voltear pudo ver que el semáforo volvió a cambiar, de nuevo no podían cruzar.- No puede ser… nunca cruzaremos.- se quejó la chica viendo el semáforo como si conspirara en su contra en ese momento, incluso su mechón de cabello se tensó, pero al sentir como Félix toma su mano su mechón cambia a un corazón y sus mejillas vuelven a teñirse de carmín.

-No pasa nada.- ella le miró fijamente y le pareció ver un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, eso le hizo sonreír y entrelazar sus dedos con los de él, no necesitaban decir nada más, cada quien buscaba el calor del otro y Félix estaba feliz disfrutar de esa calidez que solo Bridgette podía darle. Y más aún que había comenzado a nevar.

…..

 **Y… espero les haya gustado, gracias por leerme, por favor nada de tomatazos, solo lindas imágenes u objetos cute de Nathaniel XD O de Chat Noir X3 En fin, dejen review y recuerden que las letras nos unen. Un abrazo! Un gustazo! Y hasta la siguiente! XD**


End file.
